


hush

by santanico



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena laughs and shakes her head. “Undress,” she says, and smiles as he listens, pulling his shoes off. She turns away from him, trying to focus on anything but the heat in the pit of her stomach. It’s overwhelming. She knows what she’s going to do and it sends a thrill through her, electricity up her spine. “Then lay down again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush

**Author's Note:**

> i probably used the word "straddle" a few too many times. unbeta'd, mostly an exercise. i wanted to write elijah/elena. set in springtime while elena's at college? i'm not paying attention to canon (the originals or tvd) in this at all.

Elijah’s hands are cold, they slide down her shoulders and his fingers brush over her wrists. Elena looks down, locks her lips and closes her eyes.

“Why are you here?” she manages in a gentle whisper. This time his hand moves up to her ear, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The large room is empty, all three beds made and clear. Caroline is nowhere to be found, but Elena already knows that Elijah knows that she isn’t there – he wouldn’t have walked in without warning if he thought Caroline, or Damon, was there.

“I thought I’d pay you a visit.”

“Why?” Elena says, taking a breath. She refuses to look up at him because if she does things will change. Her mind is already sparking, trying to think of ways to move safely out of this situation, but Elijah is close and his body feels like static so close to hers. 

“I haven’t heard from you…in months.” His voice is as hushed as hers is, like he’s keeping a secret. “I wanted to make sure your heart was still beating.”

She swallows and opens her eyes, staring at his shoes. Shiny dark brown shoes. They look good in contract with his black slacks, although Elena had always thought that brown and black weren’t supposed to go together. Her eyes roam up automatically, and she already knew he was wearing a suit jacket and a skinny black tie, but she still smiles when her eyes reach his neck and collarbone. She lifts her hands and adjusts his collar, folding the lapels of the jacket. Her hands hover on his chest and she finally makes eye contact.

He purses his lips and stares at her, moving his hands over hers. She wants to jerk away from the suddenness of the touch but she doesn’t. Elijah is close but it isn’t too close, just enough distance between their bodies that she can feel the space. His hands gently cupped over hers.

Protective, Elena thinks, and she lets out a thin breath, stepping forward. She opens her mouth slightly, looks up at him with her eyebrows furrowed. She wants him to kiss her. The seconds are long, expansive through the thrumming tension in the room. Elena tilts her chin and questions him with her eyes.

He does it. He kisses her. This time, he knows that it’s her. It’s Elena. An immortal girl. So is he.

His hands over hers move but she instead grips the lapels she had so smoothly pressed down. He holds her by the waist, pulling her up against him, and their mouths settle together easily. Elena hasn’t kissed a mouth so ancient and willing and easy in so long, and Elijah tastes like longing and wintertime. Sunlight filters through the window on the other side of the dorm room, and there’s only the quietness of a lonely campus on the day before winter break. Elijah is illuminated by the sunlight. Elena kisses him harder and longer, leaves her body pressed up against his, slotted together.

He’s gentle. He doesn’t push, only moves his mouth in time with hers. Elena finally takes the initiative, gripping the lapels of his jacket and tugging it off. Elijah grins against her mouth, probably the widest smile he’s ever even given in her presence, and pulls himself back slightly to get the coat off. Elena doesn’t say anything as she yanks at his tie, no questions asked. He starts to unbutton his shirt along with her movements and she tugs off her own jacket, faux-leather, something Damon had recently given to her as a gift.

Elena doesn’t care

“Move,” she says and Elijah nods, stepping backward. She shoves him and he doesn’t resist at all, his body falling softly onto her bed in the middle of the room. She looks down at him, blinks once before pulling her shirt over her head. Her hair falls over her bare shoulders, brown highlighted only by the sun. He stares, perched on his elbows, and Elena shudders. He looks vulnerable and easy to control. Easy to climb on top of. 

Elena straddles Elijah in a swift movement, dipping down and kissing him for a long moment before she slides back, squeezing her thighs against his hipbones. She rests a hand on his chest and pushes him back down against the bed and he goes willingly.

“Why are you here?” she asks again, resting her fingers on the zipper of his slacks.

“I wanted to see you. I didn’t expect this, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Shut up,” she says, ducking her head. She looks at his thin chest underneath her and takes a long breath, her body shaking. She couldn’t turn back even if she wanted to. She leans down and begins to kiss over his chest until she reaches his throat where she bites gently. Not enough to leave a mark – her fangs don’t even come out, although she can smell the blood pumping through him. 

He complies with her every movement, except for his hands that touch her waist. She rests her hand on top of his and rocks forward, hips against hips. His eyes are steady, and he licks his lips, watching her with the deepest intent.

“Is that all? A hand on my hip?” she says, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. She knows her heart is beating like a jackhammer, that she’s swallowing even though her mouth is dry every five seconds. 

“What would you like me to do?” Elijah asks, eyeing her from below. She shakes her head and finally undoes his pants, tugging them down, and his underwear too. She doesn’t care because she’s not here to kiss and touch and be romantic. She’s on fire and she’s underneath her and he can keep his feet planted on the floor, pretend to be at her mercy, and she can fuck him and forget what the days behind her and the days ahead of her looks like.

This time Elijah is the one swallowing as Elena settles down further down his legs, wrapping her hand around his cock. She gives two strokes, then a third and pauses.

“Do you want to fuck me?” she says, staring straight at him, her hand still held loosely around his cock.

He licks his lips and glances away at first before looking back. 

“Sit up,” she says and he follows her instructions, shifting with his slacks around his knees.

Elena laughs and shakes her head. “Undress,” she says, and smiles as he listens, pulling his shoes off. She turns away from him, trying to focus on anything but the heat in the pit of her stomach. It’s overwhelming. She knows what she’s going to do and it sends a thrill through her, electricity up her spine. “Then lay down again.”

A short moment later, she hears Elijah rest against her bed again. She turns back to him and crawls over the sheets. His cock is resting against his hip, and he shifts again under her gaze. “Are you nervous,” she asks.

“…no.”

“Okay.”

She undoes her own jeans and shimmies her way out of the clothes until she’s kneeling on the bed in red panties and a black bra. She doesn’t know if she looks sexy or not but she doesn’t really care.

“I’m not going to get naked,” she says, as if to set a standard. “The bra stays.”

He smiles at her, eyes glazed over. “That’s fine.”

She holds back a remark about how she wasn’t asking.

“Touch me.”

He obliges as she straddles his chest. She closes her eyes as his fingers make their way between her legs, rubbing her clit slowly through her underwear. She doesn’t want to look at him as he face gets red, but she clenches her knees, hips moving forward despite her attempts at restraint. He doesn’t stop, or even pause, instead moving his index and middle finger faster and more deliberately.

“Fuck,” she whispers. She feels like she can’t speak in a normal tone. Elijah’s hand slips inside of her underwear and she gasps, back arching slightly as he slides a finger inside of her, thumb still slowly rubbing her clit. It would have been enough two years ago, and she’s glad that control is easier now. She grinds down on his finger and he takes it as an invitation, readjusting his hand so he can fuck her with two fingers now. Elena can’t complain and he buries his fingers deep inside of her cunt, moving precisely with her own rocking hips.

“You’re wet,” he says and she lets out a short growl.

“I know that.”

She hears him chuckle.

“Shut up,” she snipes again and he obliges. It’s satisfying. He crooks his fingers, angles them inside of her and up, now using the fingers of his other hand to work her clit. It’s almost perfect, and she wants nothing more than to let him work her over for hours. It might even be worth not coming to just stay on top of Elijah and let him finger her until she can’t breathe anymore.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” she says, sitting back. Elijah withdraws and she looks down at him before sighing. “Would you like that?”

“I would be honored.”

She presses her lips together, not wanting to snap at him again. She pulls down her own panties, sliding them down her thighs and over her knees. She has to roll off of him for a moment to toss them on the floor, and she thinks about her nakedness, how strange it is to be in bed with a thousand year old vampire who could, with the right movement, kill her at any time. But Elena isn’t the least bit afraid, and she hitches her leg over his hips once again, resting a hand on his cock to position him just right. They lock eyes and he nods at her before she slides down, taking his cock inside.

Elena lets out a sharp breath and grinds her hips down to immerge Elijah almost completely. She shuts her eyes tight and bites the inside of her cheek the second before his hands find her hips again. The chill of his fingers, this time, is a comfort, and she places her hands on top of his and twists her hips, engulfing herself in the feeling of contrasting heat and ice. Elijah barely moves underneath her but the twitch of his own hips. She fucks him with care and ease, every movement meaningful and necessary. She watches him and he stares right back, barely blinking, and Elena wonders why she didn’t do this earlier. She could have made him putty beneath her, could have savored every hopeless breath.

To make up for lost time, she takes his right hand and presses it down on the pillow next to Elijah’s head, continuing her pace uninterrupted. Elena leans down and kisses him, first barely a brush on the lips and then deeper, less rigid. He explores her with his mouth, lilts his hips up into her, almost exactly in sync with her. Their hands stay together, unmoving, and Elena allows their tongues to mesh. It’s easy.

This time he’s the one to make the move, sliding his hand across her stomach and rubbing her clit again. Elena’s breath hitches against his mouth and she bites down on his lip just enough to make a puncture wound. He rolls his hips against hers and there’s harmony in their bodies, entwined together. His blood tastes thicker and richer than the human blood she’s drank and she lets her tongue slide along the inside of his lower lip, where her teeth had sank. The taste lingers and Elena focuses again on the staggering heat in her belly. 

It doesn’t take long, with the taste of blood still in her mouth. She can barely hear herself, only knows that she splays one hand across Elijah’s chest, keeping him still, the other still over his hand on the pillow. He does nothing but watch her as she comes, his fingers still working over her clit. She wonders if she gasps, or curses, doesn’t remember these things happening but they’re possible. Anything’s possible.

She thinks he comes as well, can feel the dig of his nails in the dips of her hips, the grind of his teeth background noise to her own serene rest. His hips cant up sharply, maybe he makes an unpleasant sound. She doesn’t remember much clearly until she’s laying beside him in a mostly naked heap. It’s funny that he’s been stripped entirely, his body free to be touched, and all she has left on is this uncomfortable bra. Elena licks her lips and stares at the ceiling. Though the curtains are drawn, there’s still sunlight sprawled across the bed. It highlights Elijah’s clean chest.

“Interesting,” Elijah murmurs, and she feels a hand in her hair, playing with her bangs.

“You should leave.”


End file.
